Gas turbine engines may be provided an injection assembly that is arranged within the gas turbine engine. The injection assembly may be subject to dimensional variation, structural deflection, thermal growth, or vibration during operation of the gas turbine engine. The movement or displacement of the injection assembly may cause wear at mounting interfaces of the injection assembly, reduce part life, or lead to non-uniform performance of the injection assembly.
Accordingly, it is desirable to reduce high cycle fatigue vibration to reduce wear and extend life of injection assembly components.